StarCrossed
by Magpieart
Summary: -to be rewritten-
1. The Start of Something Weird

_God, how did he talk me into this? _I adjusted my uniform and stalked down the elegant hallway of Ouran High School. All around me, I could hear the whispers of random students, and most of them were girls. I didn't dare meet their curious gazes, but out of the corner of my eye could see girls' faces light up and swore little hearts were popping around them. One hand in my pocket, I ran the other through my shaggy golden hair in grief. I thought back to how I got into this expensive mess, all beginning with a boy named Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

"Hmmm, how good looking are you, for a boy?" Hunny said to me over the phone. Hunny and I were mutual friends, introduced to each other by Takashi Morinozuka.

"Um, a lot of girls like me, if that's what you mean," I said. What was he aiming at?

"I wonder if Tama-chan would let you join our club for a while?" My eyes widened. What the hell?

"What kind of club _is_ this?"

"It's a host club! We entertain girls for fun!"

I didn't reply immediately. A… host club. Like, hanging out with girls and _talking_ with them? "How the hell is that fun?"

"Well, you have girls clinging to you! So you wanna come? Please?"

I didn't really think about my next sentence. "Sure, I guess. I don't have anything else to do with my time."

"Yeaaaaaay! I'll ask Tama if you can come!"

After that, we said goodbye.A freaking _host club_? How could I agree to that?

"Maybe it's for the best," I jumped and turned to face… hell. My two younger twin brothers, Yoru and Kurai, were talking in that creepy unison voice again.

"W-Were you two listening?" I barely said.

"Maybe," they replied, synchronized. "Maybe not."

I _tsked_, and shooed them away. They _had_ to be eight. And twins. What could be worse?

And I still didn't think there was anything more annoying than those kids. I really, _really_ hoped there wasn't anything worse. I thought back to my previous chats with Hunny, and remembered him mentioning that there were twins in the Host Club. I wished that they were good, respectable people who valued others'—

"SIN-CHAN!" A small, flowery kid shot onto me, forcing a piggyback. "Taka! Taka! Look, it's Sin-chan!"

"H-Hunny-senpai. Please get off…" Hunny hopped down and beamed at me with a smile bigger than the Pacific. Mori came up behind him and nodded at me, which was his simple way if saying hello.

Hunny looked me over, up and down. "Yup! You're defiantly Host Club material!"

I blushed. "Really? Everyone seems to have been talking about me since I got here."

"It's cause you're a hunk!" Hunny giggled and grabbed my hand. "Come on! The others wanna meet'cha!"

Surprisingly, the Host Club wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

It was much, _much _worse.

When Hunny led me into Music Room 3, we were engulfed in a whole new world of rose petals (where did they come from?) and sparkles.

"Welcome—Oh. It's you, Hunny-senpai. You're late," A soft voice said. I recognized him as Tamaki Suoh, the Chairman's son. When I had joined the school, my father and I went to personally meet the Chairman, and when I was in his office, saw a picture of Tamaki. "Oh?" Tamaki came up next to me, looking me over. What was up with this school and staring?

"My, is this the student you were talking about, Hunny-senpai?" He seemed to… like me. Not in the gay way, but the way a master likes his apprentice. Oh crap.

"Yup! Isn't he a cutie?" Well that wasn't weird coming from another guy.

When Hunny said that, the others that I assumed were the Host Club members came up to me.

"Hey, who's the pale kid?" One of the orange haired twins said.

"Hikaru, be easy on the new guy. We still don't know any of his weaknesses," The other said bluntly.

"Hakaru, Kaoru, would you kindly shut up?" An oddly feminine boy interrupted the twins evil laughing. He turned to me, his eyes big and, strangely, non-curious as he looked at me. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I think we're in the same class. I saw you come in this morning."

"Yeah," I replied. "I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Sinyx Shroud."

"What's with that name?" I could here the first twin, Hikaru, whisper to the other, Kaoru. They obviously didn't know that I could hear better than the average human. We did just meet. That, and the fact that we were less than five feet away from each other, so I ignored them

"So…" Tamaki stood directly in front of me, his hand on his chin. "You want to be in the Host Club, eh?"

I looked up at him with my eyes, because I was slouching (badly) and was too lazy to correct my posture. "Well, I guess. I told Hunny that I've nothing else to do with my time and—"

"ALRIGHT THEN!" He shouted before I could finish explaining. "But you need work! You cannot present yourself to the ladies with the way you are now!" Hey, what's wrong with the way I am now? "Starting tomorrow, you shall train to be a proper host and be my apprentice!" Tamaki turned a 180 and pointed to someone in the distance, whom I could not make out as someone I knew.

"Kyoya!" A tall boy with short black hair and glasses stood up from typing on his laptop. He came over to us and said, "Yes? Hm? Who is this?"

The twins barked in unison, "We're you really not listening to the intro?"

Intro? I looked at the twins. They _seemed _normal enough, but they were talking as if this was a manga. My eyes widened a little, but not enough for anyone to notice, as I looked closer at Kaoru. Behind his collar, I could make out a white bandage around his neck. Was he hurt?

No, I couldn't have…

I shrugged the thought away and looked from person to person. Man, this was going to be a _weird_ semester.


	2. The Mistake

**THE WEEK BEFORE. TIME: 8:30 PM**

After not eating for a week, a normal human would probably have starved. Or whatever. I didn't care much for the health of humans.

Except for the ones who would feed me.

Nighttime or early morning joggers were the best victims for vampires these days, with their disappearances often reported as kidnappings or sexual assaults. However, this night wasn't that case.

After skiing town for prey, I came across a pair of rich high schoolers returning to their limousine from their school grounds. With my bad night eyesight (ironic for a vampire, no?) I couldn't quite make out what they looked like, but whatever. Who cared if there was one less rich-ass in the world? Or two. I _was _hungry.

They were about twenty feet from their ride, and the chauffeur was standing at attention with his hands behind himself, waiting. I smiled evilly as a plan crept into my brain, and I slowly pushed my conscience into the chauffeur's head.

Kaoru Hitachiin looked from his brother, Hikaru, to the car and sighed. It sucked that they had to spend an entire day after school doing physical labor because of what Tamaki did. That idiot's failing attempts at showing off in front of Haruhi were getting pretty annoying, since the entire Host Club were the ones getting in trouble.

Suddenly, Kaoru's chauffer jerked upright into a stiff position, his face wild and mouth wide open "W-w-what…?" The chauffer managed before something went _CRACK! _and he fell to the floor.

Kaoru and Hikaru both gasped and jumped at the sight. "What the hell?" Hikaru said, and ran over the body. He checked the chauffeur's breathing and pulse, and then let out a relieved breath. "He's alive, but…" he paused and ran back to Kaoru. "… what was that crack?"

Kaoru hadn't said anything through all this, but his eyes widened as he saw a shadow move behind Hikaru. The attacker?

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled, just as his a white cloth came over Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru, surprised, grabbed hold of the arm of the attacker, but whatever was on that cloth made Hikaru shrivel down to the ground, unconscious.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru screamed, holding his hands out to his brother.

"Hey there," A rusty voice came from behind Kaoru, and he finally realized that the attacker was no longer by Hikaru. He was behind Kaoru. "I will have to ask you to keep your voice down. It is very late, mind you. People are asleep. Naughty," Paralyzed with fear, Kaoru just stood there, wide-eyed and shaking. "Hi… Hik…" Was all he could say before cold hands wrapped around his shoulders, and then something pointed penetrated his skin, biting. Kaoru's mouth opened in shock and pain, and his muscles tensed, but he still could not move. Slowly, Kaoru's eyes closed and he fell into a sleepy nothingness.


	3. Training

**PRESENT. THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up the next day with a massive headache, but I still went to school. After I had seen Kaoru's neck yesterday, I was so confused that I made up an excuse and went home early. I just couldn't grasp the fact that I might have fed from one of my new classmates. But thankfully, even if I had bitten Kaoru and knocked out Hikaru, I had wiped the memories of them both, including the dude guarding the car. Yeah, we vampires were just that cool.

Still, I managed to truck through the day without much of anything happening. Except for now.

A bubbly girl with long, light brown hair skipped up to me with a smile almost as big as Hunny's. Almost.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" She said, three inches away from my face. "You're the new host, aren't you?"

"Um," I was just a little nervous. "Yeah, my name's—"

"Sinyx Shroud! You came from the United States, right? That's so cool! Oh look at that beautiful hair! What products do you use? And you're so pale! Sweetie you should try to get a little more sun or girls will think you're weird! Then again, some girls might like the strange type,"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted in her face, holding my ears. My headache loved rambling to make me miserable.

By the time I realized what I had shouted, the girl was already in tears. "Y-You didn't have to yell…"

Crap, now I felt bad. "Hey," I walked up to her, because she had run to the nearest dark corner. "I'm… sorry. I didn't mean it. You were just being a little…" I corrected myself and didn't say irritating. "…persistent. I don't even know your name,"

She was still sobbing, but she looked up at me with big, shiny eyes. Forced by guilt, I put a sad smile on my face and took hold of her face with both of my hands. Her skin was smooth, coated with tears. Softly, I whispered, "Please, won't you tell me your name? I'm sure it's a pretty as your eyes,"

There was silence for a long time until I heard something that sounded like a "KYA!" from not just the girl I was holding, but the entire school of girls around me. I had been so caught up in seeing that this chick would stop crying that I didn't even realize how many others had crowded around us.

"M-m-m-my name is Renge!" She said, blushing. She stood up, apparently unaffected by my outbreak, and came up in my face (again). "Eeeee! Sinyx, I can't wait for you to be in the host club! I'll visit you everyday! I'll be your number one guest, fan, girlfriend— Mff mff mffg!"

That boy, Kyoya Ohtori, came to my rescue. He wrapped his hand around Renge's mouth, and said, "Renge, please excuse Sinyx for the rest of the day. He will be training with the club and needs to focus."

"Oh of course Kyoya! Be nice, 'kay? Tee hee!" She winked at me and skipped off to giggle with some other girls, no doubt talking about me.

I let out a _huge_ sigh when she was gone. "Geez," I said, turning to Kyoya. "What is wrong with all the girls in this school?"

Kyoya just smiled and said bluntly, "The Host Club, that's what,"

"He WHAT?" Tamaki shouted. I flinched, not knowing what I had done, and tried to shrink into the background.

"Tamaki, calm down," Kyoya said. "He did nothing,"

Tamaki steamed. "B-b-b-but he…!"

"Did nothing wrong to Renge, Tamaki," Kyoya finished. "Now shouldn't we get to work? We have guests arriving in an hour."

Defeated, Tamaki looked to me. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to sit in an elegant chair. "Well," He said, circling me. "Because you left yesterday, we were not able to get any work done with you." He snapped his long fingers, and the twins showed up at attention.

"Milord?" They said together.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, I want you two to give him a complete makeover!" He gestured to my hair and face. "Your hair is _much_ too messy, however beautiful it may be." I ruffled my long, messy hair and shrugged. Tamaki made a sour face as he continued. "Your skin is gorgeous, but so pale! Do you ever go out in the sun?"

"Only if I'm wearing sunscreen," Why was everyone so obsessed with having a tan? And, actually, I kind of like my paleness. It's what makes a vampire me. But of course they didn't know my secret, and I planned to keep it that way.

And so the club went to work on me. I didn't really think I needed it, but since _they_ did, I _had_ to go along with them, or else Tamaki wouldn't let me be in the club. The only real reason I joined the club is because Hunny is my friend and I said I would for him. Plus, I was bored.

I sighed. My headache hadn't gone away, and I was beginning to think this was a bad idea. I was never really a people person, what with the whole vampire thing. People often told me I was sarcastic, rude, _scary_… but my best friend, December, who was back in the United States, as well as all my other friends, had told me that I was sweet, caring, cute.

When the twins had finally finished, everyone was oooing and ahhing. They shoved a mirror in my face for me to see. Contrary to what I believed, I thought I looked kinda… good.

My long, raggedy hair had been cut so that it was just over my ears. They also put some cream stuff on my face so that it shined. I was a little bit skeptical about a small bit of eyeliner under my sky blue eyes, but when I finally saw it, it was really made them look dark. Which I liked.

"What do you think?" The twins said, glowing with pride.

Hunny stepped up. "He looks like a super model!"

Takashi grunted a "yeah." I think. Kyoya nodded and Tamaki's smile had hit the floor.

"He looks like he's emo," Haruhi said, walking by nonchalantly.

Silence. That was all that was heard. Or… not heard. I had no idea someone could be that blunt, and was not only shocked, but also a little hurt. The only other people that had called me emo were my friends, and they were joking. I looked down. That was all that I could think to do.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted. "H-How could you say something like that to Sinyx-san?" I looked up and saw Haruhi blinking, confused.

"What?" He said. "I meant that it made him look cool," He smiled quite like that of a girl, his face lit with energy, and his eyes big as dinner plates. It was almost as he _was _a woman.

He was kind of… cute.

"OKAY!" Tamaki said. "Now that you've been cleaned up, we can asses your 'type'."

I blinked. "Type?"

"Yes! Each host has his own 'type', or, the nature in which he most resembles. Take Hunny-senpai, for example." Tamaki pulled Hunny over, and he was holding his pink stuffed bunny like a little kid. "Hunny is the 'boy lolita type'. See how cute and fluffy he is? _That _is what his fans love about him."

"In other words," Kyoya stepped in. "You'll need to tell us a bit about yourself so we can determine how you will act in the Host Club,"

I had to think for a moment. What was there about me that girls would feint over? "Well, I'm, um, ill a lot. I have a horrible genetic disease that could kill me. That's why I don't get to go to school much and don't go outside. I'm always inside coughing my lungs out, _literally_." That had to do it.

And it did.

Everyone, even Kyoya, was looking at me in a way of pity.

Okay, now the silence was getting a bit awkward, I decided to change the subject. "I… also like to play instruments," I said, raising my head and smiling a little. "I play the bass, drums, and the piano is my personal favorite,"

I saw Kyoya and Tamaki exchange glances, as if a spark of inspiration had hit them both, and they smiled. Kyoya turned to me. "Well, there might just be hope for you yet."


	4. Secrets

**THE NEXT DAY. HOMEROOM**

I sighed loudly, leaning my head on my hands. The only good thing about today was the fact that my headache had gone away. And that's saying something.

Yesterday, after I had supposedly had some "hope" in the Host Club, Hunny had announced that I reminded him of the "weakling type". I never thought that was a "type" in the first place, because weren't "types" supposed to be something the girls would love about them?

"Exactly!" Tamaki had said. "Being a weakling will make the girls pity you, and, therefore, they would feel sorry for you and love you!" I didn't understand his logic at all. Then again, who did?

"Hey, Sinyx," Haruhi's voice snapped be back to reality. I looked up, and he was there, smiling at me. "Sorry about yesterday. Tamaki can be such and twit sometimes."

_Oh, _that's_ what you're apologizing for?_ I guessed he wasn't really one to notice someone's feelings very well.

"No biggie," I replied, pretending not to notice. "Do you no what we're going to be doing today?"

He put one finger up and let his chin tilt and lean on it. "Hmm… I think maybe Tamaki-senpai was going to let you try yourself at some girls. Or something like that."

"I guess that will be okay. After all, I'm only in the club because I'm bored," I said.

Haruhi laughed. "You're lucky. I _have_ to be in the club to pay off a debt," He paused, and I looked at him curiously. "But still, I've become really close to them, which is nice." His smile was small, and his mind was distant.

Which made me smile. Haruhi and I hung out with each other for the rest of the day, and the twins seemed to keep their distance when I was around. I swallowed when they were behind Haruhi and I on our way to the club. Could they're minds not have been wiped? Did I mess up and they were plotting their revenge? I tried not to think about it too much.

When we finally made it to the club, Tamaki greeted me very enthusiastically. "Sinyx! Today, you shall be—"

"—Trying to host. Yeah, I know," I finished. I really did not like to hear him ramble.

He blinked a few times in surprise. "Wow. Well, okay then! Shall we?" Tamaki gestured to a table by one of the vast, spotless windows. We both sat down, and he folded his hands.

"Now, I _would_ have suggested that you watch the rest of us for a day or two, but it looks like you already have some customers requesting you," He winked. "Good luck, little puppy. I'll be observing from afar."

Whoa. Now _that_ was weird. He left me alone and I presumed that this was when the costumers came in.

"Aww, no cosplay today, Tamaki-senpai?" One of the girls said sadly.

"No but…" Tamaki leaned in close, holding the girls chin with one hand. "… I would rather focus all of my attention to you, instead of how I look,"

"Oh Tamaki…"

I twitched.

"Hey there, ladies! Look!" Hunny held his bunny up high. "I gave Usa-chan a pretty pink bow!"

"Kyaaaa!" All of Hunny's guests were glowing with adoration.

"And look!" Hunny pointed to Takashi, who was wearing the same looking bow. "Takashi, too!"

"KYAAAA!"

Another twitch. These guys… I sighed and ignored them.

"Kaoru, aren't you going to have any tea?" When I looked at the twins, all didn't seem that well. Kaoru looked a little dazed, staring into nothing.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru said, looking concerned at his brother. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I…" Kaoru put a hand to his head, then ran it through his hair. "I don't really know…"

Was that the infamous brotherly-love bit that Hunny had told me about? Since I hadn't seen any of these guys in action, I really didn't know what to expect.

"Something wrong, Sinyx?" Haruhi asked, turning her attention away from her guests. I was sitting next to Haruhi, observing. "Are you nervous or something?"

"No, I'm fine," I said, turning back to the guests. Kyoya had arranged that I host with Haruhi, our guests mixed together.

"So, um, Sinyx," A shy looking girl with short, brown hair spoke up. "I hear you come from the United States, is that right?"

"Yes, actually," I replied, smiling.

"Well, why did you come to Japan, then?" Another said, curious.

"It's because of my brothers. They were born in Japan and wanted to visit. Yoru and Kurai. I always thought it was cute how their names went hand in hand."

A different girl spoke, and I think it was one of Haruhi's guests. "'Night' and 'Dark'? Wow, are they close? How old are they?"

I might as well be pouring out my life story. "Actually, they're twins. Eight-years-old."

Every one of their faces was blushing and had a smile on it. "Eeee! Twins! How cute!"

"I wonder what would happen if they met Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Do you think we could meet them sometime?"

The rest of the club went on like that. The girls stopped asking a lot of questions, because they were too busy fantasizing about my life.

Finally, the club ended, and the hosts escorted the guests away. Tamaki called over to me, "So, newbie, how did you enjoy the club?" He was all but glowing.

I thought for a moment, and then plainly said, "Eh, it's not really as fun as you make it out to be."

Tamaki's mouth was on the floor. He was yelling his protests, and I was ignoring him, when I head the Hikaru call out, "Hey, Haruhi! Bring over the dirty cups, will ya?"

Haruhi made a sour face at him, but proceeded to stack and carry all the teacups. I felt kind of bad, since he was taking all of the dirty dishes from both of our services, meaning twice the amount.

"Hey, Haruhi, let me take some of those. You don't have to carry them all," I said.

"No, it's ok, I got it… AH!" He tripped suddenly and yelled out. I didn't think; didn't have time to. I threw myself out in front of him so that I could catch him, but he ended up falling on top of me. _CRASH!_ Every teacup smashed onto the floor around us.

"Uhh…" I was winded and bruised, but I called to Haruhi. "Haruhi, are you oka—" Wait. As Haruhi began to get up, I felt something a little awkward on my chest. Well, to be more specific, _two _somethings. Two little tiny somethings on Haruhi's chest, pressing to mmine. "Uh, Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you a girl?"

"I am," She said, as if it didn't matter.

On the bright side, it _was_ kind of nice to know I wasn't the only one with a secret.

"Haruhi!" Everyone but Kyoya and Takashi shouted, running towards us.

"Just promise you won't tell anyone, okay? My life depends on it. Literally," She said when we stood up, brushing off.

"S-sure," I replied, a little roused.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Tamaki said when everyone was there.

"Yeah. And Sinyx knows, by the way," As Tamaki began to freak out, Haruhi turned to me. "Thanks."

I blushed. She was cute.

"Well, well. Look at what you've gotten yourself into, Sinyx," Kyoya said, sighing at the broken pottery. "Since it was your fault, you'll have to pay for those, you know."

"Eh?"

"You distracted her, she fell, it is your fault," He did some calculations on his calculator. "That will be 5,000,000 yen, please."

And that's when I joined Tamaki on the freak out train.


	5. Please let this be a Dream

_**Sigh... I really didn't like writing the first part of this, where Sinyx is dreaming. It's so sappy! (headdesk) But it's important because it foreshadows what will happen in the furute. Anyway, please comment and tell me what you think!**_

**Chapter 5: Please let this be a dream**

"_I… I love you, December," I said sincerely as I held the dame close. She sat there, in my arms, leaning her head on my chest. When I said those words, she looked up at me with her big, pale blue eyes. They sparkled as she spoke._

"_Really? Truly?" Her voice was as perfect as everything about her. December was the flawless angel that was sent into a world of defective beings. She was that piece that completed my imperfect other half._

"_Yes," I replied, stroking her head. "I've always loved you. Since the first time I saw you,"_

"_But what about Nyis? He…"_

"_No! _I love you. _I love you more than he ever did!" My voice began to rise, but I settled it so that I would scare December. "Am I not good enough?"_

_She turned toward me, and immediately set her lips on mine. That was her way of saying, "You're more than enough,"_

_We kissed for a long time, occasionally stopping to breath. Unexpectedly, December's eyes widened and she pulled away from me, fast._

"_What's wrong Dec—" I choked. I was coughing horridly, and December was backing away from me, holding her mouth. Before I could say anything more, she lowered her hands and revealed a bloody mouth. _

"_What have you been doing?" She asked, appalled._

"_Wait, I…" I was still coughing, and felt something wet around my mouth. When I checked what was going on, I saw falls of blood coming out of my mouth. _

_When I realized what was happening, I saw December fading away, crying. When I tried to call out, my voice wouldn't come, and all around me a saw black. _

"_She left me. Because of something I can't control. She left me sitting here, alone, crying in the dark."_

I jerked upright in my bed covered in sweat, gasping. I looked around franticly, as if someone was out to get me. Finally, I sighed and ran a shaky hand through my hair. It was just a dream…

It was a dream. Meaning I was asleep. I looked to the clock. "Crap, I'm gonna be late for school!"

By the time I was dressed, I didn't have time to grab any blood bags for breakfast, and zipped out the door. I caught a cab and made it to school four minutes before I would be declared absent. I ran all the way to my homeroom, and slowed down just in time not to look too much like I was in a hurry. Thankfully, the door was not yet closed, and I could see Haruhi walking into the classroom.

"H-Haruhi!" I shouted, waving. When she looked at me, she smiled and waved back, cute and oblivious.

"Hey, don't run in the halls,"

I chuckled at her as we walked into class.

When we sat down, her face was questioning, looking at my eyes. "Hey… I always thought your eyes were blue," she said.

"They are,"

"No, they look violet today,"

What? Purple? My eyes only ever changed that color once, and that was when something was happening inside me. Either I was hungry for blood, which could be the case, since I hadn't eaten since Kaoru, or I was about to get extremely ill.

And you did _not_ want to be in the same room with me when I was sick. Lots of coughing up of lungs, blood everywhere, very messy. Though, I assumed that I was just hungry, since I wasn't feeling any of the usual signs of illness. No fatigue, stomachaches, headaches…

I looked at the Hitachiins. Ever since yesterday, that Kaoru had been looking quite sluggish, and the twins hadn't been as hyper and sarcastic as they usually were.

"Haruhi, do you have any idea what's wrong with the twins?" I asked, still observing them.

"Hm?" Haruhi's desk was right in front of mine, and she was preoccupied taking out some notebook. "Oh. I talked to Hikaru yesterday. He said he thinks Kaoru might have a cold. Kaoru wasn't feverish, so he wanted to come to school anyway."

I sighed and shrugged the thought away. The only thing I was worried about now was that fine put on me by Kyoya. I am supposed to work at the host club to pay 5 million yen? How the heck am I going to _work_? I shivered as I thought about all the weird cosplay they'd force me into…

I managed to get through every period until lunch, and never stopped thinking about that dream. And then, something awful happened that made me so uneasy that I forgot all about December.

I was hungry.

For a vampire, that was _always_ a bad sign. Unless, you know, you had your own personal army of human dinners. But when I got hungry, I got _hungry_. Meaning I had to have some blood or else I'd go on a killing frenzy. Crap, I shouldn't have skipped breakfast…

I decided that I would lure an unsuspecting fangirl into an empty room or something, eat, then heal her wound and wipe her memory. The only problem with that plan was that healing others' wounds and erasing memory was a great strain on the vampire, and I might pass out. Meaning I'd miss club. Meaning more debt and/or awkward dress ups.

But I would do it anyway. I left the cafeteria and made my way down the halls, looking around in rooms to see how many people were there.

Cruising the school, I finally saw someone alone. He was the only one there, and I hadn't seen anybody else alone for the past six hallways. Using my keen stealthy skills, I snuck into this lab-looking room and closed the door without a sound. Thankfully, the boy was looking away, scribbling something violently into a little notebook and focusing most of his attention on his laptop. I locked the door.

As I walked casually toward the boy, I looked around the room to make sure there were no obvious cameras. Since this was such a prestigious school, you'd think there would be a couple thousand cameras around, but there weren't. When I was actually close enough to see correctly (bad eye sight), I realized something.

That was Kyoya.

I was completely still for about five minutes, before I shrugged. Eh, one _more_ rich-ass. (see chapter 2 for pun ;D)

Kyoya's head lifted and he looked back. "How long have you been there, Sinyx?"

I swallowed, but acted normal. "Like, a minute. I was looking for you," That was only kind of a lie.

"Oh really? And why would you be doing that?" He stood and faced me, his eyes glowing with suspicion. Craaaap.

"Well… Tamaki wanted to see you about something for the club, so he sent me to come find you,"

His eyes narrowed, but then he closed them and sighed, pinching his nose with his fingers. "That twit. Why must he bother me even during lunch hour?"

Kyoya turned around, giving me the perfect opportunity. I smiled hungrily as I slowly got closer, then grabbed his shoulders and opened my mouth.

Sadly, I wasn't anticipating a fight.

Kyoya reacted fast, hitting me straight in the stomach with his elbow. I coughed a little, but I've faced worse. When he turned around to protect himself (ha, ha he thinks he can take me on) my lightning fast vampire speed allowed me to grab his arms, lift him right off the ground, and pin him down with all four limbs to the nearest lab table.

"I am too freaking hungry to put up a decent fight," I snarled, oblivious to the very awkward position we were both in. Kyoya's eyes were wide in fear, surprise… and awe.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said, voice rusty.

"I'm getting my weekly rich-ass," With that, I opened my mouth as wide as it would go, letting my fangs elongate, and sunk my fangs deep into his neck. There was a faint scream before I covered is mouth with my hand in amusement.

Monica scampered down the hallway in her over-sized yellow puff called a dress. Why did they have to wear these huge dresses anyway? She thought as she blew a stray hair that had come out of her ponytail. She adjusted her glasses and quickly looked in three different rooms, searching desperately for her friend Kimi. _Geez! How could she get lost in this huge place? Stupid Kimi…_ Monica checked her phone and cursed under her breath. She stopped running to catch her breath and checked one more room. A lab room, to be exact.

Monica was about to burst into this room when she heard a rusty voice say "W-What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Monica's eyes widened, and she curiously poked her head into the room to see what was happening. Her face reddened at what she saw.

A tall pale guy was pinning another boy to the table, and the boy on top had his mouth on the neck of the other. Monica slammed the door and ran as fast as she could past more doors than she could count

_W-Was that Ohtori-san? _She thought, faced crimson. _W-W-W-What was he _doing_ with the new guy?_ She shook any other bad thoughts away and ran to the cafeteria. She _had _to tell Kimi!


End file.
